The Gang Secrets: Heroes Unlimited
by T8ECR34T0R
Summary: A collection of summaries to what could've been my best FanFiction.
1. Chapter 1

This series was gonna be rated T for drama and for other possible reasons in the future. It is all about my #1 character, Garrett. The same OC from "Ask C (almost) Anything."

I wrote other versions of this stories and published them here on FFN. But they didn't seem to be getting too popular or seem well written like my other FanFictions. You see, my whole life I always loved drawing and creating stories. Now for a long time, I've wanted to be an entrepreneur, and believe that not only will FFN help me, but my own exciting saga called…

THE GANG STORIES

Probably the longest and most thrilling franchise I've thought of. All about my OC and his group of friends (based off of real people) going through so much to understand of what it means to be a hero and a friend.

Then comes the spin-off show of my OC going his own solo-adventures, THE GANG SECRETS. But this new series was gonna be different. Long, full of drama, humor, adventure, and many more. All about my OC using his power to stop a great evil and assemble a large gang of familiar heroes. For not just the greater-good of their home, but for the entire multiverse!

This is in the Rio archive because…well again it's the first archive on FFN that I love so much, and the story itself was gonna have Blu, Jewel, Eduardo, Roberto, Mimi, and two special OCs as seven of the main characters. Not only that, with this whole series is like the biggest crossover yet so it's hard to choose which archive to place it in if the system won't let you put in more than 2 stories to crossover with.

And about those OCs, I've had permission to use them together for this series but with such problems going on, it's not likely that the owners would let me use them anymore now so throughout this, when I mention the characters, I'll only call them OC1 & OC2 (hopefully the owners will be okay with this). And this is also one of the reasons why I've decided to not write this actually story anymore but rather just give you readers any idea on what the whole thing is about.

So I hope you love it, and agree with me if it could have been one of my best FanFictions. Now on with the summaries.

* * *

FIRST, ABOUT MY OC, GARRETT…

He is an immortal human-being who has been traveling through outer-space for a long time, trying to help people and do things to make himself feel completely redeemed from his past mistakes. Not too recently, he experienced a shattering relationship, left his family behind to protect them, and lost his daughter from a nightmare.

Now he continues his job on doing things right, and not let anything get in his way. No distractions, no friends, just nothing but himself and his power to make the things in his universe whole.

The history of his power is that he once travelled in time and absorbed all the energy from two comets (of unknown origin). By doing that, it resulted in creating a time paradox unlike any other, but he and everything he knew still existed because all the power he absorbed made him (and everyone around him) completely immune to time, making him immortal as well. So after learning more about this gift, he decided to put it to good use by creating a time/space station to go anywhere/when he wants to help everyone.

Then after so many adventures, he decided to go solo, and he's been doing it since **(2.)4017**. BTW, "(2.)" - The Second Period is the name of the paradox that he created.

* * *

NOW, EPISODE I-II: THE STARTING POINT

It was the **Fall** of **(2.)4998**. It was Garrett's birthday and despite him not bothering to celebrate it, he did get a big surprise. It began with Garrett walking down a beautiful forest, there he sees all of his friends (every gang from The Gang Stories: Series 1-4 and The Gang Secrets) and Jewel Millenn (who is Garrett's former girlfriend) enjoying a picnic together. He joins them and they all seem to have a good time until everyone begins to stand up and yell at Garrett for abandoning them.

He then wakes up from what was really a nightmare and tries to go through his day by doing his usually without letting his emotions get in the way. He worked on his "Timeless" Station in space until he got caught by a giant beam of light that teleported (or as he calls it, exiled) him and his whole station to a parallel universe, where a familiar army of foes are more supreme than ever. They are called, The Black Navy.

Garrett was stranded until he met an undercover agent, named Elizabeth Miles, from a global resistance that is fighting against the Black Navy. She explained to Garrett where he was. **Earth, New York City, 12:21am of November 2013**. Garrett feared that somehow the Black Navy knew how to time-travel and change everything in his life. Then after Elizabeth helped him, they were being chased by a Black Navy Soldier until the resistance teleported them to their HQ.

The soldier that was chasing them later signaled his leader, Credo, about the two, and Credo was proud about it because he was the one who teleported Garrett in this new world, that was coded as **Earth 55221**.

After Garrett and Elizabeth made it to the headquarters, Garrett got to meet Elizabeth's friends…Jackson Miles, Agent 4, Fleshy, Joshua Seth, and the rebel leader, Scott (who is really the doppelganger of one of Garrett's old friends).

Scott questioned Garrett about his purpose being here, and he barely answered him. All Garrett wanted to do now was get back to his ship and try to go back and stop the Black Navy from time-traveling. But first, Scott gave him a test to take on his best rebels. Garrett accepted and after accomplishing it, Scott thought he was over-confident and completely reckless but decided to help him anyway. He got all of the agents together and before they took off, Garrett had a talk with Agent 4 to get an explanation on everyone's story.

1) Jackson is Elizabeth's adoptive brother and the best scientist to the resistance. He was once a soldier in battle until he lost his legs and had to be replaced by mechanical spider legs to help him with his job as a scientist.

2) Aside from Elizabeth, Joshua is the best rebel/spy there is and use to be an actor until the Black Navy took over earth in 1998.

3) Fleshy is a giant cyborg. He was probably built by the Black Navy but when Elizabeth found him alone in a junkyard, she rebooted him and he became more loyal than anyone in the team.

4) 4 claims he has no origin. When the resistance found him in a battlefield, he was awaken with amnesia and after so many adventures, he became a good fighter and friend to the resistance.

5) Scott is a very young teenager but a great leader. When he was a child, he was taken away from his family. All he wanted was freedom, but instead he was trained to be a Black Navy soldier until he led a group of soldiers who wanted out as well. He led them to freedom, and was voted to be the next rebel leader. But also, in Garrett's home universe, Scott was still a good fighter but a great friend to Garrett and his original friends.

Garrett was amazed with how much of the world that the Black Navy changed, but put that aside, as he and his new team were about to retrieve his space station.

They arrived to the ship, and tried retrieving it while fighting another Black Navy squad that came after them. Credo sent that squad just to see how good Garrett was, and he took down many of the soldiers very well, which made Credo's interest for him increase. After the fight, everyone retrieved the ship and took it to the HQ, and Garrett eventually got it fixed up. During the fight earlier, Elizabeth was impressed with how Garrett handled it so she wanted him to join the resistance. But he refused the offer, and when he was about ready to leave, he noticed that his station couldn't time-travel anymore (due to him living in an alternate universe where time-travel really is science-fiction and even discovered that time in his universe was completely frozen). Not only that, an entire Black Navy fleet showed up and destroyed the entire HQ, because Credo left a tracker on Garrett's ship.

Everyone evacuated, but not without harm. And they (including Scott) blamed Garrett. He had his ship back and didn't notice the tracker, and Elizabeth was stuck in a coma because of it. Garrett was taken into custody, he even blamed himself, and after seeing what happened, seeing how many people are still willing to fight back, and seeing how powerful this Black Navy is than the one in his universe, he decided to stay and join the resistance. (After his time in the cell).

3 years later…still **November (2.)4998** but **November 2016** on **Earth 55221** …

Garrett has still been fighting with the resistance. During his time with them, he's earned their trust, shown himself as a great fighter, and befriended Elizabeth, Scott, and their team more, and learned a little more about the fact that he was in another universe instead of an alternate timeline. He decided to only stay for as long as it would take for him and the others to defeat the Black Navy.

On this third anniversary of him being taken this universe, Garrett and the gang were on a new mission…to find Credo and finally take him into custody. While they were in his home, Garrett learned more and more about where he was and figured out that it was Credo who sent him here (but didn't wanna tell the team that), and has a plan to make the Black Navy conquer the entire multiverse.

Then they found out that Credo had a plan to successfully destroy the entire Earth. So the gang spent a whole month trying to convince and evacuate everyone in the planet. Credo himself actually said that he will help evacuate everyone if they signed themselves over to the Black Navy, and it was almost a success. But Garrett and most of the resistance didn't give up.

So they continued helping everyone, and it worked, but at a heavy price. The entire planet was destroyed, and everyone on earth was nothing more than a large clan of weak refugees with nowhere to go. Now realizing that the Black Navy wasn't just after earth but the entire universe, and Garrett was the only one who that it will only get worse. He felt painful for all of this. He thinks that because of both him and Credo, the resistance is dying and that there's no hope left, so he wants to make it his new mission to make sure the Black Navy will never win. He leaves the Freedom Fighters (by giving Scott blueprints of every bit of his science to help everyone strive), and uses his space station to leave **55221** to form a new plan.

He thinks that he has no more friends so he decides to travel across the multiverse to search for new heroes that are willing to help him. And after spending a whole year (now it's **November 2017** on **55221** ), he has finally chosen the perfect members for his new elite force and has sent his message to all of them in each of their home universes. To let them know of what he wants.

* * *

THE CANDIDATES

1 - ARNOLD

Arnold is a cartoon character (like most of the other chosen candidates) from an old tv show where he's an average football-headed kid that does nothing but go around his home town trying to help everyone with their personal issues. Throughout his life he's lived with his grandparents after his mom and dad disappeared trying to help a foreign village. He's been known as like a lone slate but always had friends and came to save the day when it counted. That's why he's a perfect choice as the first member of Garrett's new elite band of freedom fighters.

2 - JEREMY

Jeremy was the leader of an gang of kids that helped him save the world multiple times from a computer virus called Xana. He and his friends have gone through a lot of drama but have always stood up for each other and became the heroes that they were meant to be.

3 - VIPER

Viper is known as a legendary kung-fu master. One of the masters of the Furious Five and of the Jade Palace of Ancient China. She and all her friends are known through legend, and Viper is a good choice because of her skills, her knowledge, courage, and compassion.

4 - CYLINDRIA

Cyili is a friend of the amazing VG character, Pac-Man. In Pac-Man's group, he, Cyili, and the rest of their friends are apart of a ghost hunting group that is meant to protect their alien world. Cyili is the top brains of the group, which makes her most helpful too for this new elite team. Though she now has a new mission in helping Pac find his parents, this new team will need her more than ever.

5 - SONIA

Sonia is the older sister of Sonic the Hedgehog, and the future queen of her planet, Mobius. She and her family have gone through their lives trying to stop another tyrant, and from her experience, of resisting and harmony she's a perfect choice in helping Garrett fight Credo.

6 - TAILS

With characters like Tails, there are many more versions of him than ever. This version of him is the one from Sonic X, and from it, he has gone through a lot with his friends, especially a true heartbreak from doing the right thing for his family and his universe.

7-8 - HICCUP & TOOTHLESS

Two heroes. A chief and his dragon companion. These two have become legends through their homes and have recently became mighty alphas among all vikings and dragons.

9-10 - HIRO & BAYMAX

Two heroes from another special and marvelous universe. A young expert in robotics and a robot nurse, two heroes that have formed a small team of heroes of their own to save their city from great threats. With their expertise, they are also perfect choices for the team that will help Garrett stop the Black Navy for good.

11 - SPIDER MAN

One of the greatest superheroes of all time, and first that Garrett has ever known. Spider-Man is the one hero that know how playing hero really goes, and will be the one to teach this team, that "with great power, comes great responsibility."

12-13 - ASH & PIKACHU

These two heroes are young but have great experience with traveling and helping people, and have fought through many battles when it comes to becoming stronger and saving the world.

14-17 - TAI, MATT, AGUMON, GABUMON

Four heroes with enough experience of learning, fighting, and working together when it comes saving more than just one world. They have all had rough times but always looked for each other and the rest of their friends to save everyone and become great defenders.

18 - BLU, JEWEL, EDUARDO, ROBERTO

A married couple, a tribe leader, and a showboating warrior. These four maybe the most odd members of Garrett's new group, but they have each had a rough life that changed for the better. Blu was a domesticated bird who had to adapt to the jungle when it came to his family. Jewel was a girl who spent her time alone hating humans and learning how to survive on her own, all until she met and fell in love with Blu. Eduardo is the leader of his own tribe and Jewel's father, and like her, he had bad experiences with humans but until he learned a lot from Blu, and knew how trusting and protecting family really worked. Roberto, before Blu came, he was known as the hero of his home, but his experience with the humans was anything but pleasant. That's why until he met Blu, he always avoided and only cared about what he wanted. Now he and the others are chosen to join Garrett's team so that they can make a bigger difference than ever before.

* * *

EPISODE III

Garrett sent his message to each of the home universes of his chosen heroes. When they soon received it, they got the entire idea as to why he chose them, and after careful consideration, everyone accepted his request into joining the team. Garrett was very well pleased and beyond thrilled about the fact that he gets to work with all of his childhood heroes. Their mission together, was to travel around the entire universe ( **55221** ) to find every powerful foreign government (from other planets) they could that is willing to help strengthen the resistance and stop the Black Navy forever.

Together, they are known as the Heroes Unlimited Gang.

* * *

 _ **What do you guys think? Like I said it's just a collection of summaries, and I've been working on them since the summer of last year, so you can expect them to show up pretty soon. I hope it looks awesome! :)**_

 _ **And don't worry, I'll still continue Rio Restart, Life of Love and Pure of Heart, Ask C (almost) Anything, eventually we'll be getting back to New Kind of Story, and there will be more FanFictions in the future.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Now everything will be told in my OC's point of view, and many of the summaries of events may not look right but I think I can still try to make it work. In fact, this set of summaries will be in chronological order (remember that).**_

* * *

Remember, the people of my team are each special.

•1 character from Hey Arnold!

•1 character from Code Lyoko

•1 character from Kung Fu Panda

•1 character from Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures

•1 character from Sonic Underground

•1 character from Sonic X

•2 characters from How to Train your Dragon

•2 characters from Big Hero 6

•1 character from Spider-Man '02

•2 characters from Pokémon

•4 characters from The Original Digimon

•4 characters from Rio

All of them together in the same new universe as a team. What crossover would be crazier than that!? :D

* * *

DURING EPISODE III…

* * *

After finally assembling together, our first mission together was to go a planet that was colonized by the people who signed themselves over to the Black Navy. The project of it all was that the people had to work on mines and on everything that the Navy needed to expand their power. We needed to free them, and show them that we have a chance to stop the Black Navy for good.

Once we made it: me, Peter Parker, Hiro, Tai, Agumon, and Jewel went into the base while everyone else stayed on my ship to work on communication and spying. The four of us had to present ourselves as rich travelers so we could speak to the colony leaders, while Augmon and Jewel presented themselves as slaves/pets.

We had to talk to the leaders, to say that I'll buy all of the slaves and replace them with highly advanced (and secretly self-destructing) robots. They said no, and just like that, Jewel went AWOL, sneaking into the mines and yelling at everyone to fight back. Despite her reckless intentions, everyone seemed weirded out about a bird talking to them and thought there was no way of fighting for freedom anymore if it means they could be killed.

Later a guard came in and almost killed Jewel but luckily Spider-Man saved her, and we were exposed but returned to the ship before it was too late. I was mad at Jewel, and half of my team tried to defend her. We were just bickering and bickering until Matt shut us all up. He yelled at all of us, and gave a speech saying that I brought everyone to work like a team and destroy a tyrant that could conquer not just all of this universe but all of our homes as well.

He was right. We needed to act like a real team, so we thought more about the people that needed rescuing. After this setback, we learned how to do it right and save everyone. The six of us went back to fight the colony leaders while everyone sabotaged the base and the mines. We fought and we won, thanks to Jewel and Matt convincing everybody else to fight back. We helped everyone earn their freedom.

Our first mission was a success, and though we were farther away from destroying the Black Navy, we were closer than we thought, and knew that we could win this war together.

* * *

AFTER EPISODE III…

* * *

While we were traveling, I knew that my team needed to blend in with any foreign people we might come across and needed to protect themselves against strong threats. So I gave each and everyone of them my latest invention, the power rings. Like my ship, these rings were more advanced than anything. These rings can make them shapeshift, enhance their strength, and can possibly do more. It even helps them teleport back to my ship incase of an emergency.

* * *

From the Power Rings I gave everyone, Tai and Agumon would use theirs to biomerge and became the new GreyZillaMon. As for Matt and Gabumon, they would merge into GaruZillaMon. However, later when Mimi (from Digimon) and Palmon joined the team, I never got the chance to give them that upgrade.

* * *

Eventually, my new friends discovered that I had a karaoke machine inside my ship and they dared me to try it out, so I did (despite my resistance at first), and sang one of my favorite songs. The one that represents what I needed. "I Need You" by Gary Barlow.

* * *

I admitted to everyone that sometimes I like to be like Star-Lord. Playing all of my music in my ship just too occupy myself, and they don't always mind.

* * *

While my friends and I were still traveling, we got in an asteroid field, so we worked to clear all the asteroids out, and in the meantime, I was playing "Cosmic Castaway."

* * *

Weeks later, and so far all of our missions were all a success. We freed slaves, aided the resistances, and even convinced some Black Navy soldiers to do the same thing that my best friend, Scott, did.

And later on, my teammates thought I should tell them my story and I did. When I was young, I use to be nothing but selfish and wanted nothing but my own desires. Then when I was eight, I created a life that I never wanted until I finally woke up. So from then on I've done all I could to redeem myself and made a lot of friends to help with that.

They were the best kind of friends anybody could ask for. Their names were…Mikka, Danny, Alisca, Demetrius, Derley, Chris, Shod, Austin, Donavyn, Emily, Nickayla, Scott, Anne, Neamia, and so many more. So basically I had more friends than possible. When I met all of them, we together had nothing but unforgettable adventures, and they all ended with us becoming a gang of heroes, and me becoming immortal.

Before them, there was also the time I met Jewel Millenn. A girl who was more kind and fearless. She was my girlfriend (and as far as I know, the doppelgänger to the Jewel in my team, which makes me think I'm Blu's doppelgänger as well but I never told the team that now). Jewel Millenn was the first real friend I made, and on the first night we met, we actually fell in love, and our relationship became greater over the years.

But then, after my friends and after I became immortal, she and I had different thoughts on what really makes a person selfless so we broke up, making this nothing but heart shattering for me.

(Keep this mind, I never told them about my Jewel until later)

Later on, I continued my travels alone, and found a baby girl lost in space. I rescued and adopted her. I named her Abby.

Then in the year, **(2.)4017** , before this all started, I was celebrating Abby's 17th birthday. And while we were traveling together, we found a Black Navy base and she convinced me that we can stop them. And we did, but then came an explosion. An explosion that I could survive from but she didn't.

The Black Navy destroyed my daughter. That is why I hate them so much and that is real reason why I want them gone.

My team, of course, took pity on me, but what I didn't want was to have everybody feeling bad for me, that's why I keep reminding myself that I'll be better off alone after all of this over.

* * *

We came to a new planet that we heard had quite a powerful government. But we were sort of mislead. It was a government full of zombies. A world of ruins and savagery, and my friends and I had to do everything we could to cure this apocalypse. While we were on it, I discovered something completely heartbreaking. We met **55221** 's version of Abby, my daughter, and she…was a zombie. When she first just found us even I didn't recognize her, until I discovered a picture of her and her family. The picture of her was a serious resemblance, and I cried my eyes out when I knew it was her, and Sonia was quite shocked too.

I once showed my team my own pictures of Abby (that's how Sonia knew what I was crying about). She tried to comfort me, but I asked her to leave the room, and when she did, I shut door, and used all of my fire on the entire room, and she heard everything and felt sorry for me. Later, she informed everyone about it too.

Then Cylindria, Baymax, and Pikachu found human survivors, and because of them we had to make a hard decision. Find a way to cure or destroy the zombies. So we evacuated everyone to my ship and had a big brawl with the zombies until Baymax found a cure. This became a great success, we saved everyone and showed hope to everyone. Even Abby was back to normal, but before I could see her again, I saw with her family again, and just left her alone. Another reason for Sonia to comfort me. But on the bright side, I was just glad to know that my daughter is alive, and my team and I continued our job.

However, one question was stuck in my mind; how did that zombie uprising start? Could it have been the Black Navy?

* * *

I discovered why my friends don't exist in **55221** …in the way that I knew. It was because of the Black Navy's leader, Credo. In my universe, each of my teammates are characters in fiction but in this one universe, they are as real as me and every native. Credo was born two decades before me, and ever since he took over, somehow everything that was meant to be fictional all became real because of his dictatorship. This universe was all nothing but a crazy "mirror" for me and my team.

* * *

Sometime on, like maybe on the 10th Episode, while we were on a new mission, Ash got kidnapped, and though we did attempt a rescue mission, I met something that the Black Navy brought in to stop me. They brought in a shadow-version of me from another universe, and it almost defeated me. So then while my team were fighting the soldiers, and I still continued on fighting my shadow, I allowed my shadow to deliver the finally blow on me…but then Ash came running up and took the "bullet" for me.

My friends stopped fighting, and we surrounded Ash to see if he was fine but instead…he died right in front of us. Right in my arms. So we returned him home. My team and I had to expose ourselves so we could tell all of Ash's friends, and his mother that he died doing the right thing. Once we did, I gave all of them invitations to his funeral. They all came, and we all honoured him. Ash was/is/always will be a pokemon master. After the funeral, my team and I went back to the ship, and I told them that I was bringing them all back home because I didn't want to risk their lives anymore. But they all disagreed, and encouraged me to make this team go on, and finish the job. To make sure Ash's sacrifice wouldn't be in vain.

* * *

 **ALSO, YOU MIGHT ASK, WHAT DO MY TEAM AND I DO WHILE WE AREN'T SAVING THE MULTIVERSE?**

We would sometimes relax and use…the ship's pool table, karaoke machine, bowling machine, and would often use its theatre room to watch stuff, I had my AI friend, COMP, look up stuff, and I would often go shopping for everyone.

So whenever we weren't saving everyone together, we sometimes train and would just do whatever we want. And it wasn't hard to do all of that since my IQ is higher than a normal person's, I'm from the 50th century, and I'm the richest man in my universe.

* * *

 _ **That's it so. There'll still be more coming up, and please keep in mind this is something I like to do for fun so please don't ask me to trash it or anything. Because when you think about it, this story's pretty awesome. And about my OC's life, it'll make more sense to you when THE GANG STORIES become a reality.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Remember…**_

• _ **Summaries are in chronological order.**_

• _ **All in my OC's Point of View**_

• _ **The playlist "The Gang Secrets: Heroes Unlimited" is still available to listen to on YouTube, and if you wanna tell me what you think about it just review about it here.**_

* * *

AFTER THE DEATH OF ASH KETCHUM…

* * *

My team and I were on our way, continuing our job to stop the Black Navy forever. Now we were on our way to a new planet to warn its natives about the enemy and request its government to join the resistance. Once we came down, we met its king and explained everything to him. And even though he thought our desire for protecting everyone was inspiring, he refused our request to join…unless we accepted this one condition. The king wanted ME (Garrett) to marry his daughter, Angel. She was beautiful, white and blonde, and young but I have no interest in becoming a king, and I never really fell in love with anyone ever since my last relationship with Jewel Millenn went down south.

My friends knew that I was acting weird about it, when I kept telling them (in an overreacting manner that) I don't wanna marry Angel. So eventually I decided to tell Blu and Jewel about my old relationship, and they convinced me to move on. And before I started to hang out with Angel, I stopped talking to my friends and slept. Then I had a nightmare about every girl in my team flirting with me and singing "No One's Got a Crush on Peter" only replacing it with "No One's Got a Crush on Garrett." I mean, do you have any idea what kind of experience that is?

So afterwards I did hang out with Angel, and stupidly discovered that she didn't wanna marry me either. Being a princess, her father tries to set her up with a lot of guys. So we just continued our time, hanging out and having fun together, until we eventually began to have…feelings for each other. But it wasn't too much as love yet.

Later we then learned that the king isn't really her father, but a former tyrant who was and is in league with the Black Navy to protect Angel and the kingdom. After we spoke to him about that, he felt guilty and explained why he wanted me to marry Angel. It was because of Credo. In this kingdom, it is tradition for a boy to marry girl if he is willing to protect her.

No really, like if you're a male native to this kingdom and say to a girl, "I promise to protect you" then that makes it an official marriage proposal, and girls say no very rarely. Weird, I know.

But anyway, the king told us that before my team and I came here, Credo told him a lot about me and the resistance, and he promised the king that he would destroy his entire home if his daughter didn't agree to marry him. The king didn't want this to happen but agreed with Credo. He wanted us to come because he thought I would be his only hope into protecting Angel and the kingdom. After hearing this, me and Angel agreed to go through with this.

Then we heard that Credo and his fleet were coming to visit the king again, so just like that, me and Angel quickly went through the ceremony, and the team evacuated the kingdom and saved everybody before the fleet came and took the king hostage. So Angel had no choice but to stay with us, mostly because I'm technically her husband now. So that was it.

* * *

So Angel was officially apart of this team, and she is officially my wife (gulp). Which makes things seriously more complicated, and this new time made it worse. After evacuating everyone, I landed my ship on a forest planet where everyone in Angel's kingdom could have a new home and stay in touch with the resistance. Then I left the ship to get fresh food while everyone stayed in.

While I was gone, Angel looked around every room of my ship. She was curious to see what kind of stuff I have since I am from another planet (that's what she thinks), and she found something intriguing. She found my room and most of my sentimental items, including pictures and fun stuff about each member of my team, so she took it all and showed it to the team, which gave them a real shock. Then when I got back, they looked pretty anger before I explained to them who and what they all are in my universe.

Characters in fiction.

I never told them this in the first place because it would destroy their confidence. Remember how Buzz Lightyear felt when he realized he wasn't real? Well the way my team felt wasn't any different. And there was also something else important. Another reason why I chose each of them was because…

•After Rio 2, Blu and Jewel never had any further sequels, just lived their lives together peacefully.

•Digimon had third season but to me it was never relevant to the real story.

•After 20 years, Pokemon finally got its series finale in 2019. Ash just won another league all thanks to Pikachu and the rest of their friends, and they just went home.

•Peter just continued being Spider-Man after defeating Venom. He never faced another super villain.

•The story of the Big Hero 6 never continued after its movie.

•After Hiccup and Toothless defeated Drago, they protected their home for the rest of their lives.

•Sonic X had its finale.

•Sonia and her brothers defeated Robotnik and never went through anything else.

•Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures ended by leaving a cliffhanger.

•After defeating Kai, Po and the Furious Five's story ended.

•After Xana, Jeremy and his friends just lived their lives.

•Arnold's story also end by leaving everyone cliff-hanged.

The point to all of this is that traveling to other universes can be no different than traveling through time. You never know what you're going to change, so I brought each member of my team here because each of their stories were over, so if they died during this job, then nothing too catastrophic would happen to their world, or possibly the balance of the multiverse. So after telling them all of that and more, you could tell their reactions.

It made them feel like they were puppets and that every decision they've ever made was never really theirs. So they left me alone and needed time to think. One thing about this that bothered them more was that Ash died never knowing about this. But that did make them remember why they wanted to continue. They agreed to join this team in the first place because it meant they could something big: save people, become heroes, avenge Ash, and destroy the Black Navy forever. If Ash were here, then he wouldn't give up, so my team knew that couldn't either, and figured being like this wasn't so bad since they were only fictional in my universe not theirs.

So they agreed to stay and continue the job. And seeing their courage and determination made Angel wanna stay more as well.

* * *

While my team and I were together, I did eventually introduce them to the resistance, and no one was as surprised as I was when I saw the progress they made with the plans I gave them since I left.

During one other important mission, Elizabeth, Sonia, Jewel, and Fleshy were sent to destroy a Black Navy weapons factory, but it turned out to be a trap. The girls were in terrible danger. But then Hiro and Baymax came in to save them, then the six of them together had the chance to destroy the factory for real. Which caused the place to collapse and almost trapped Jewel and Sonia to their death, but Fleshy used his strength to save them. So they escaped, but Fleshy didn't. He sacrificed himself for them.

After that, me, my team, Elizabeth, Scott, Jackson, and 4 got together to bury Fleshy's corpse and give our words. The thing about me is that I've bad experiences with cyborgs, but what Fleshy did for my teammates made me think differently now.

First we lost Ash, now Fleshy. This was another good excuse to get Credo and destroy the BN.

* * *

During one of our missions, we were attacked by handful of robot assassins. This was a chance for me to show off more of my skills, and I took it. I revealed to everyone one of my most sentimental weapons, THE GOLDEN SWORD.

I did most of the work on destroying the robots with my sword and all of my physical fighting skills. That was all thanks to the training I've had during my immortal life. With the robots down, our mission was accomplished but I was surprised to see that Eduardo was awed by my work. In fact…he wanted me to teach him the ways of the samurai, and I did. So for days I've been teaching how to fight, how to stay in focus, and teach that arrogance creates blindness.

"He who runs with anger, walks without dignity."

"When you control, you create power, and power corrupts too easily."

Like him I am arrogant, but I don't always let my own anger consume and turn me into a tyrant. Eduardo had trouble understanding what I was teaching but remembered how he was. He lost his wife and daughter, hated humans, and when he finally got his daughter back, he controlled her and didn't like Blu until later. So as we continued, he struggled more and more. It was like when Kanan was training Sabine to use the dark saber. But after awhile, Eduardo took in everything. He focused on his past and let it go, making him focus more on how he can actually protect his family rather than control them.

From there, Eduardo's training was complete. He was now the first blue macaw samurai.

* * *

Ever since my friends made me use my old karaoke machine again (and since I remembered what I did with an old friend of mine named Rosario), I got back into the passion of performing again. So for fours days now, when my friends and I weren't fighting the Black Navy or planning our next strategy, I would leave the ship to them and secretly go to clubs to perform karaoke. My friends didn't figure it out until they became suspicious.

Which is why Blu, Peter, and Hiccup went out and followed me, and saw my performances. They saw me sing "Ordinary" by Train.

* * *

Next mission, me, Angel, Tai, Agumon, and Roberto went in an old western city. Making me feel like I'm in Back to the Future Part III. And it made Roberto feel anxious because, aside from the rescue missions, this is the first mission he had to go through with us that had so many humans. After hanging out with us so much he got over his human problem but not a 100 percent level. We thought that this town's sheriff would be willing help the resistance but he couldn't since this town was overrun by former Black Navy soldiers, who now high-tech desperados.

This whole adventure was no different from Back to the Future. Me and Angel bonded more and more, like Doc Brown and Clara, both Tai and Roberto were like Marty, and Agumon just helped in anyway he could. Then came the time where we met the leader of the desperados, named George Turner. He threatened us, kidnapped Agumon and Angel, KO'd me, and Roberto felt like he could explode with this pressure.

So Tai tried to wake me (by giving me his own 'wake up juice'), and Roberto used his recklessness to challenge Turner. Tai told him not do it, but Roberto wanted to prove himself, and before I woke up, Roberto did take Turner down, but only in the way that smart bird like Blu would.

After that, George was arrested and we had to take a faster route back to the ship. Making it a real train chase. The same kind of one from Back to the Future, until we did make it back to the ship.

Through this mission, Roberto proved that he can be anything but a coward.

Also, Incase you wanna know what that "wake up juice" was, just know that I don't drink and I have no tastebuds, so the only thing that Tai could think of to wake me up was to poor a gauntlet of actual burning lava, that he got from a blacksmith's shop, down my throat! Luckily, thanks to my powers and healing factor, it didn't give me any permanent damages. But…it was still…PAINFUL!

You could imagine my reaction to it was the same Doc Brown's.

* * *

It was beginning of December, and I decided to do something good for my team. For weeks since this team started, each of my teammates have been doing great on helping me aid the resistance so I gave them their pay (BTW, when I first assembled I did tell them that this would be a paying job as well), and an earlier Christmas present. I decided to drop them all of back at home.

Since I can time travel outside of **Earth 55221** , I dropped off my teammates just three days after they left, I considered it as their vacation, and agreed to bring them back after their New Years. So they agreed to it, and after I dropped them off back home, I was alone in my ship with nobody but myself, Angel, and COMP. I didn't have to wait too long, but before I got them back from their future, I went back to the Pokemon universe to visit Ash's grave. Seeing it reminded again on how I failed to save him. My greatest fears…are becoming evil, failing to save everyone, and apparently losing the people I love, and when I took a better look at Ash's grave, I spoke to him, saying how great everyone's doing and that we're still trying to stop the enemy thanks to his spirit.

Then, when I got closer to the grave, I realized something important. When Ash died in my arms, he wasn't bleeding. My shadow doppelganger killed Ash with his own sword and it went right through his chest, it should've made bleeding roughly but I never noticed that until now, and then I also remembered that Ash wasn't wearing his Power Ring. Never once has any of my teammates taken off their rings (except for Roberto, and one could guess why). These details were suspicious, so just to be sure about this new thought I had, I dug up Ash's casket out, and saw that it was empty.

This lead to my greatest hope…ASH KETCHUM, the one and only Pokemon Master, is still alive!

* * *

 _ **To every single one of my fellow Rio-Fans, don't worry about that part where it says Blu and Jewel never had any further sequels, it only says that in my OC's home universe not in the real world.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Continuing on with this story. Here we go…**_

* * *

During the time while Angel was with us and while my team were still on their vacation, me and Angel would hardly say anything to each other when we were alone at times. Even though we were married, we didn't act like it.

I was busy trying to work with my team and the resistance.

Angel was only helping out anyway she could and tried to cope with having herself apart of this new system.

We would often talk but we're too nervous to do more, which kinda made our feelings for each other increase, and sometimes the boys would give me advice about what I should, and the girls would do the same for Angel. Speaking of which, you wouldn't believe what advice Baymax would give.

And also at times, when I would sleep in my room, Angel would come in and tell me that it's a custom for a married couple to always sleep together. Even though it was embarrassing for both us, I allowed it. I've allowed ever since we did married, and…at times we would comfort each other in our sleep when one of us was having a nightmare.

As more days went by, finally reaching to December, me and Angel finally had to courage to say we liked each other. From there, COMP used my micro tech to create a mistletoe. And that was the first time me and Angel actually kissed each other. That's when she and I actually fell in love.

But also, keep in mind that even though we're married and slept together a lot, that doesn't mean we did anything too…"special" yet.

* * *

I returned from Ash's grave and told Angel & COMP what I found out.

Author's Note: **_In case you forgot, Garrett and the gang presumed Ash was dead before they met Angel and after she joined them, they told her about him._**

They were surprised about this, so they left **Earth 55221** and traveled back in time to pick the gang back up from their vacation. After we did do that and told them the news, they wouldn't believe it but wanted to plan a new rescue mission if it meant that there was a chance that Ash might actually be alive. But this time we needed one more bit of help to get him.

We went back to the Pokemon universe and brought the news to the one friend that Ash inspired most of all throughout his adventures. Serena. We only told her that Ash was alive and made her apart of this team until we rescued Ash. So we went along with this new plan.

•We return to the same planet we (believed we) saw Ash die in.

•Sabotage the Black Navy factories again.

•Find Ash and get him out alive.

And from following that, it took all 26 of us together. We fought through the guards, shut down their factories, dismantled everyone of the Black Navy's weapons, and finally found out…that I was right. We found Ash standing, breathing, and living. Thank heaven, the young Pokemon master was alive, and he even had his power ring with him, but he was also chained up and looked like he experienced a flog. Then once we freed him, he yelled at us, saying it was a trap and he was right.

More BN soldiers dropped in but we stopped them, and when we exited the building…we came across Credo. The leader of the entire Black Navy empire was right in front of me and my team. He looked and sounded intimidating. He was a like Darth Vader/Sidious villain. As we approached him, he challenged us and we fought him. We all attacked him with all our power.

Me, Angel, Arnold, Jeremy, Viper, Cylindria, Sonia, Tails, Hiccup and Toothless, Hiro and Baymax, Peter, Pikachu, the two Digi-Destined and their digimons, the Rio Gang, Serena and her three pokemon. It was all of us (not including Ash because he was too weak to fight) attacking Credo but he was too strong. One man could never handle fighting even ten people at once but he proved he could.

Credo was skilled in combat, had a lot of surprising weapons in his suit, and was physically more powerful than any of us. He beat us all down hard. And yet, when it looked like he was about to kill us, he let us go. He showed mercy and I was able to teleport myself and everyone else back to my spaceship. That battle was fierce, and I believe he only showed us mercy so we could run and not interfere with him again. This looked like something that none of us could win, even if we are together. But Ash, even though he was physically weak, he stood up and motivated us to not stop here. He said to us that even though Credo maybe strong, that doesn't mean he can beat us. No evil is strong enough to break a good spirit.

If we stay together, then we will stop him and the Black Navy forever. So we left to space, and agreed to continue doing our job. To top it all off, we enjoyed our own little Christmas party, and Serena decided to stay with us for a bit.

* * *

AFTER THE RETURN OF ASH KETCHUM…

* * *

The date was now **January 2018** on **55221**.

My home universe is still frozen in time. It's still **November (2.)4998**.

* * *

While Ash was back, the gang and I all agreed never to tell Ash and Serena that they're also a fictional character. And if you wondered what did Pikachu do during the presumed death, he stayed with me and the others.

* * *

On our newest mission in weeks, me, Ash, Pikachu, Matt, Gabumon, and Cyili were going to a ruins planet that had an electrical problem, and when we came…it turned out to be a problem for us too.

The whole planet was an electrical atmosphere, very powerful. Electricity was my physical weakness, it made me weaker by the minute and it somehow affected my friends by making their abilities to go through other universes mixed up and switch places with their other known friends…Clemont, Luxray, Sora, Biyomon, and Spiral. They were never apart of my team but they did get switched with the others in their place, and since I was weak and they didn't know what to do, we just had to cope with each other and try to save the planet until the rest of the team would rescue us.

My five new friends did the best they could, and despite noticing how odd each of their appearances were, they worked pretty well together. They had to figure out how to stop this electrical surge, where Sora found out that this planet was overrun by a being made of electricity who was planning on turning the planet into a time bomb.

So they fought him with all their brains and brawn until I unexpectedly came and absorbed all of the electricity which killed the villain and saved the planet. From there, the atmosphere was clear and my new friends disappeared before Ash and others returned. I guess since the powers gone then that means they switched places again.

So we were all safe and got home to the ship with the rest of the gang.

Also, to make things a little dramatic, while me and the five were together, I told Clemont that Ash was alive and he was upset that I never told him and all of Ash's friends earlier. Which made our team together difficult to cope with until later.

* * *

There was this one time, before I assembled my team, where somehow the Black Navy was taking me and the resistance out one by one. In the end, me and Scott were the only ones left, and discovered that it was a weapon who took everyone. A robot unlike any other. After we fought it, we were able to free everyone from their own prison. After that, the new weapon introduced himself as "X." We continued fighting him again until we saved Elizabeth after X broke her leg. Me, Scott, and Jackson helped her but we all were down at the end because we knew that the Black Navy was just getting stronger. So we could only fight with the only things we had left, spirit and smarter strategy.

That was a story I told my team about, because I wanted them to know that Credo wasn't the only tough guy we needed to worry about. And guess what. After that warning, I went through the same thing again. Me and the others went down to abandon refugee space station, and that's where X got us. He took us all out one by one, and almost destroyed my friends because I wasn't careful. Now only me and Blu were left until we found everybody and got them before X caught Hiro and broke his leg. I wasn't careful, I trying to be smart but instead I lead everyone to another dangerous road. That's when I thought, even though I would survive this sealed fate, my team wouldn't until Baymax unleashed his power and tore X apart, giving us the chance to escape.

We were safe and emotionally scarred again. And even though everyone didn't blame me I blamed myself. This showed that we were biting off more than we could all chew. But they didn't give up. My friends still wanted to fight, none of them wanted to give up. None of them. But after this…we needed a break. With my ship I was able to pilot everyone and myself to a nice untouched planet where we could relax and fight for another day.

* * *

During our little vacation, me and Angel were going out again to look at more of this new planet, and while we were gone, Blu and Tai noticed some of my files and that they held special plans for this team. Like looking for a new #2. They believed it meant I was looking for an official Co-Captain so all day everyone's been competing against each other to see who would be it. But as soon as I came back, I roughly explained that my list for my new #2 meant I was looking for someone to be my tech repair partner.

* * *

Sometimes when we weren't trying to save people again, I would still see Blu and Jewel happy together and it would remind me of my relationship with Jewel Millenn. Sure, I know I'm married to Angel and I do love her, I just still miss the good memories I had with my Jewel.

* * *

Months later, we were still on our vacation planet and haven't heard of anything new from the resistance. Now, it was Valentine's Day, and everyone was in the spirit. Until something bad happened with me. I made my new girlfriend, Angel, a love note but however Roberto tried to do something nice for me by hiding the note in a safer spot. Then Jewel found it, while it was wet and pretty much messed up.

But she and Blu could still read it, and they felt awkward about it since it said that it was from me and with it almost trashed, it looked like it had just words that complimented Jewel. When Angel saw them reading it, she obviously got upset and thinks I like Jewel because she reminds me too much of my former girlfriend, and when she saw me walking by, she slapped me.

When I saw the card Blu and Jewel were reading, I told everybody (who was still in the ship) that it was meant for Angel. Jewel explained how she found it, and Roberto confessed how Jewel was able to find it, and I overreacted thinking that he trashed it on purpose.

"And why did you sabotage my card, Roberto?"

"I didn't, Garrett, I was just trying to hide it in a better place for you. Honest I was."

"Roberto, you are the last bird I'll ever trust."

"Aw don't say that, buddy boy."

"Don't you 'buddy boy' me, you…you, you, you…YOU SELFISH WIFE-STEALING BACHELOR!"

Obviously I went too far there, so I just went into my room and everybody heard that, especially Angel. Not too mention how confused they were about what I said. What did you think I meant by Wife-Stealing? Well that's a story for another time. Later, I came out and me, Angel, and Roberto, the three of us all apologized to each other.

* * *

Days later, me and Roberto were fighting again over something, so I thought the only way to settle this was to have a brawl. So I used my ship's virtual reality system to create a reenactment to the Dawn of Justice battle. I was my owm Batman, and I made Roberto into his own "Super-Bird." So we fought on. I had the advantage and taught him a good lesson until he became smart and delivered the final blow.

* * *

Eventually we finally decided to bring Serena back home, and when we did she said she will be looking forward to work with us again in the future and agreed not to tell anyone that Ash is alive until he's done helping me and others.

So she leaves the ship, gives Ash another goodbye kiss like last time, and runs back happily in her home universe.

* * *

My team and I have been on vacation for…quite a long time now. It might've been because even though we said we still wanted to fight for what's right, we still scared of the Black Navy's power of ultimate reign. Each of us had a feeling of not taking it anymore and felt like we should all just stay here forever. But then we got distress calls from many foreign planets saying that a speedster keeps robbing homes and kidnapping children so we went to that speedster's last location and found footages of him. He was a speedster, but nothing unfamiliar. It was **Earth 55221** 's version of an old enemy of mine named Rolly (or Rush). In my universe he was a tyrant and was like the Darth Sidious to my Vader before my first adventures. Now in this universe he's a reckless speeding and high-paying employee for the Black Navy.

Now all my team and I needed to do was fight him off. Once we did approach him though, he nearly brought us all down one by one. The ones willing to continue fighting was me, Spider-Man, and Jewel. So we did and went on with trying to fight him all over this new city he's been controlling, and after awhile, we trapped him in a clock tower and he gave us a good fightin'.

Then he snapped Jewel's wing and made her fall. Spider-Man then took the chance to knock Rush out and he did. I jumped down to save Jewel but I was afraid that I wouldn't catch her in time until Spidey blasted a web net to catch us.

Rush was down, and the gang and I had to recover from another harsh battle. But not by returning to our vacation planet. All this did was make me ask myself, despite everything that me and my gang did even before we assembled, are we just meant to fail? Is it the multiverse's fate to be controlled by evil forever?

* * *

 _ **Do you think this is it? Do you think the Heroes Unlimited Gang is done and Black Navy has already won? Stay tuned.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**When we last saw our gang of heroes, they survived another tough fight but had a feeling of giving up. Let's see if they won't…or will.**_

* * *

After defeating Rush, we agreed not to return to our vacation planet but to hide in space for awhile. As we did, we began thinking and a lot of us had self doubt now. Despite everything I've ever been through, and the same for my friends, I…I had just trouble believing that we could still fight against something this powerful.

But that all dropped when we got another distress call. It was a planet…that was about to be destroyed by a large moving asteroid field. Most of it had already been evacuated but we knew we needed to get down there and help with the rest.

BTW, the entire planet just had one big island so compared to evacuating the earth, it was easy for us.

Soon all the citizens were out of harm's way but many of the transports were damaged and so were my backup ships. My team and I couldn't get back to the station, and the asteroid field was coming closer. So…I teleported everyone but myself back to the station. They were confused on how this happened but I quickly contacted them by the radio and explained it.

I told them I only had enough power rings for them and that they needed to leave now before the impact comes but they wouldn't. They didn't wanna leave me behind but they needed to. They were afraid that even with my immortality I couldn't survive a planetary holocaust but I told them not to worry, I told them to move on and finish the job. Stop the Black Navy, stop Credo, stop the greatest threat the multiverse has seen.

They still wouldn't listen so Jeremy and Hiro tried to override their power rings to get me but not before COMP stopped them. She piloted my space station and got everyone away from the planet, but not enough to look away from the sight of the impact. They saw the asteroid field collide with the planet while I was still on it.

I don't care if I did get killed. It's better me than my friends.

Though I saved them, I couldn't exactly save their spirit. They saw the collision and thought that it killed me, which made them become shocked and frozen in fear. It affected Ash, most of all, and I think it's because he knew how I felt when I thought he died.

So COMP was in control of the space station, Angel was more than depressed, and my entire gang didn't know what to do. But Ash…he stood up. He stood up and gathered everyone together. He told everyone to do what I say. They needed to stand up and be strong. The job wasn't done and they knew that. Now was the time to finally stop hiding and fight back.

The Black Navy needed to brought down, and because of Ash's spirit and mine, my friends wanted nothing more than to now teach Credo a lesson about this.

WHEN YOU MESS WITH ONE OF US, YOU MESS WITH ALL OF US.

Author's Note: _**I'm pretty sure you can tell that Garrett isn't dead because…well he's immortal, he's been much worse, and he wouldn't be documenting what's coming next.**_

* * *

AFTER MY PRESUMED DEATH…

* * *

Even though Angel was willing to fight back, there were moments where everyone suggested that she needed to time to herself. And she knew that they were right. Angel would agree to sit on the sidelines and would more than often feel nothing but sadness and rage because of me…and she blamed Credo for all of it.

During other times though, the girls have been doing great with helping her through the struggle. Viper, Cylindria, Sonia, and especially Jewel, would comfort her to convince her to stay strong. While Angel was with us, she and I really began to love each other. We made this marriage work since we both cared about each other, we wanted to save everyone, and do the right thing without a single fuss. Which is what made her not feel right when she and everyone thought I was gone, but knew that this would make them want to keep fighting. And whenever she wanted to sleep or be alone, COMP would always give her access to my room, where she got to see more of my stuff and know even more about me.

* * *

Weeks and weeks later, it's finally **April 2018**. I've been gone longer than Ash was, and my team's been doing better. So far now, the ones who've been reaching up as a leader to the team was COMP, Angel, Blu, and Peter. Everyone else was still taking care of things together and things for them were getting better.

The Black Navy was losing more soldiers, losing weapons, and advantages. Though the only problem now was that Credo hasn't show himself to anyone for awhile but that didn't create any suspicion…yet. Now that was dropped as my team got a message from the resistance saying that they're gonna blow up one of the BN's central factories. So Cylindria, Tai, and Agumon joined in and completed the mission.

But before they got back to my ship, Cylindria found Credo. He spoke to her about how the rebellion is weak and everything can be perfect if she and the gang would forget about me and let him and the Black Navy control everything. But if there's one thing I know about Cyili it's that she's no traitor. She commented with anger saying she won't let this happen and that she knows that people like Credo will say anything to get what they want.

So Credo creates a surprise attack on her. Cyili didn't fight him back but did use her Pac-Fu to avoid him and Baymax & Viper helped her escaped. After they reunited with the others, Cylindria told them about her conversation with Credo and it was given as a warning; don't trust Credo and don't fight him until he's the last man standing.

That night became a success for everyone, and it showed that my team was getting ready to prevent the multiverse's doom.

* * *

 **June 2018**. My team are still doing their best, but now on a new mission, Tai, Hiro, and Eduardo went out to spy on a Black Navy facility. But they got caught in a crowd and were forced to join an audience going into a gladiator show. So they had no choice but to watch until it's over. The show was on and it was a bit of a blast. A show of robots fighting robots. Eduardo sorta liked this new custom, Tai thought it was awesome, and this reminded Hiro of his days as a bot-fighter. It was amazing…that is until the announcers brought out the best fighter; me. The three were surprise to that I was alive, and the way I looked wasn't pleasant.

I looked like Wolverine when he was Weapon X. I had a gear set strapped to my head, wires screwed into me, and cuff on my wrist that are meant to tase me like a dog. And I pretty much was a dog. I looked and acted like an animal, and I was the champion of this gladiator show. My three friends witnessed the entire and weren't proud of how I became. So they snuck out of the show and told everybody about what they saw. I was a monster and didn't have anymore self control. They wouldn't believe this but they were at least glad that I was alive, especially Angel, so she decided to go the base of this gladiator show and rescue me…alone without any backup.

Wives can be so reckless sometimes. Once she made it in, she found me strapped up in a cage. She tried talking to me but I responded the same way King Kong does. She was indeed worried about me and then noticed that Jewel followed her. They worked together into helping me out and avoiding the guards. This wasn't a BN base but it was tight and dangerous, and when they released me I ran off. I was scared and somehow I could only fight the guards but not the girls. Maybe it was because a part of me was still there so I recognized them and couldn't bare to hurt them. Later, after beating the tar out of so many guards and nearly destroying the entire base, the girls were able to catch me and knock me out. We got out and made it back to my station.

Baymax was able to settle me down to my station's infirmary chamber, which gave him, Jeremy, and Blu the chance to bring me back to my normal self. After they did it, I was back. Angel and the gang were grateful to have me back and hoped that we don't have to go through anymore deaths and returns until this mission's over.

So once we were done here, we went back into space and relaxed before getting ready for the next battle. Also, during the my first night back, Angel looked more than happy enough to sleep with me. So we snuggled up and were ready to sleep, but then I noticed Angel wanted to say something. She said that missed me a lot and didn't want go through a thing like that again. She said that she's willing to still fight and stop the Black Navy forever but…she wants us to stop after we're done. She wants me to stop this job of me being an immortal superhero so we can live a peaceful together. This was the subject that made me and my former girlfriend break up. I didn't wanna break up with Angel so I thought about it and knew that she was right. I needed to stop this and live my life, so I said yes, and mentioned one last thing. Something extreme.

She said that once this is all done…she wants to start a family.

You can tell what my reaction was. I'm a man who's married to a woman, it's been going great for a long time, and then all of sudden…she tells you that she wants to start a family. I wasn't comfortable with that, I would be with comfortable with the…first process but after what happened to my daughter and what my Jewel told me, I don't know if I'm ready to be a father ever again. So all I told Angel was that I'll think about it and she was surprisingly okay with it. Mostly because I never told her about Abby or of my first relationship, and it's best that I never do.

After that conversation, we just slept and she smiled more than I did. Either grateful that I'm back or grateful that we might actually be together forever.

* * *

AFTER MY RETURN

* * *

After I came back the guys did ask me where have I been this whole time. So I told them…

•I was alone; drifting in space with all of the destroyed planet's debris and asteroid field.

•A group of space junkers found me and kept putting me through auctions after they found out I was immortal.

•After the last auction, some bot-builders learned how to use me and turn me into their own gladiator animal.

That's how I ended up in the gladiator show. That's how it's been for months.

* * *

It was now July and something huge was coming up. Scott called us from the radio and signaled us to come to the rebel base so we could see something new they found. Once we made it, we all saw that an entire Black Navy fleet was coming to this new planet. But not just any planet, the same planet where my daughter's counterpart and everyone were zombies. I never thought I'd see this place again as it made me fear for Abby. As much I wanted to see her again, I didn't want her involved in this. I didn't want the Black Navy to touch her…again.

Now this looked like Credo's biggest Black Navy fleet yet. So me and Scott that we should all go down there with our biggest rebel fleet and with my team. Once we did, we looked like we were all in "No Man's Land" until me and Credo faced each other in the front lines and he made an important announcement to everyone. An announcement that actually changed me. He showed himself on a jumbotron to everyone so they see him, and he revealed to everyone that he had my daughter hostage. He showed this just to stir me up and it worked, not only that…

Author's Note: In case this was never mentioned, Credo wears a large black suit and mask that makes him resemble Darth Vader.

Credo decided to unmask himself, and that's when it really hit me. He unlocked his mask and slowly removed his mask. He revealed his face, and it was…MINE!

* * *

 _ **TWIST! I know, if I actually made this whole series then the image of this last scene could've been more shocking but this is how the plot is. Garrett is the hero of the multiverse, and Earth 55221's version of him is Credo, the threat of the multiverse.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Back here with my OC's (POV) story, and the end may give something interesting.**_

* * *

That's right. Credo, the threat of the entire multiverse, has my face. Which means he is my counterpart! My doppelganger! This whole sight was a total nightmare. Even my team and the rebellion were shocked, and they asked me too many questions about this.

"How this possible?"

"How does he have your face?"

"Are you his brother or something?"

"Are you even on our side?"

These questions were too much, so after I got them all to stop, Credo continued what he had to say. He told us how he knows everything about me and has the same things that I do, including the power of immortality, Timeless Energy. So from mentioning that, he said he wanted to me to try it, he said he was willing to make a deal with me: if I can best him in physical combat (without any help from both of our sides) then he can let my daughter go and he can surrender his best fleet. This was a risky deal, considering how he bested all of us last time but this was a chance that I needed to take for Abby's sake. And even though my friends told me he was just baiting me, I told them it was working. So while they all held their ground and so did Credo and his fleet, I ran up to him. I ran across this new "No Man's Land" and charged towards Credo while everyone was watching. My team wanted to stop me but Scott prevented them to, and Credo didn't move a muscle. And there was something else wrong; I was running very fast. So fast, faster than I ever had before, I feeling like Superman fast but that thought dropped when I was getting closer to Credo.

Just the look on that guy…seeing him have my face…seeing him hold my daughter hostage like an animal…seeing him doing everything to affect this universe reminded me of everything terrible I've done in my past, so I got angry. I kept getting angry, and when it increased I got even more faster and stronger until…I quickly came up to Credo and gave him the biggest falcon punch ever. With my anger, I able to literally send him flying. I punched him so hard he flew off from the ground and crashed landed into an unstable building. That punch was like Superman launching Darkseid.

After that, everyone was silent and couldn't move. Never once in my life have I shown that kind of power. So every Black Navy soldier in the fleet just kneeled down, dropped their weapons, and surrendered. Then all of the rebels cheered, thinking that was a great victory. But for my team, Scott, his team, and me…this looked like the beginning of a nightmare. So after freeing the hostages, taking the BN soldiers in, they took me back to my ship to talk.

Scott asked me more questions about this problem. Credo looks like me and now this even my team a team of suspects. This got me so mad that my powers showed up again. This created a big mystery for me and everyone. So we left the base, and my team wanted to test my new powers.

* * *

 **July to August** , and so far we've made progress. After running away from Scott's suspicion, we heard that Credo was still alive but at least we had his biggest fleet. And as for the progress part, we discovered how my new powers work.

It's my Timeless Energy. The source of my immortality. Somehow whenever I'm in a new universe, Timeless Energy begins to increase. It makes faster and stronger, and could be close to giving in abilities.

In my home universe all it does is heal me from scars, stop me from aging, and make immune to both time and magic. But here in this universe…I can do more. So then came the day where we decided to test my powers more. We brought the ship back to our vacation planet, where I wanted to go on a cliff edge to try it out. Then I brought one of my old jump suits to see if I have the ability to fly with my new powers. Everyone thought I was crazy but I wanted to try it out.

I told them not to help me. Let me do this.

Then I stood at the cliff edge and was ready until Angel, my wife, came up to me. She told me how sorry she was when she was told the truth about Abby and understood why else I was shocked about her wanting to start a family. So she said the words that I never thought I would hear from a girl in front of me again. She said, "I love you, Garrett." Then all I showed was hesitation until I finally said it back to her. That was the first time we ever said that we love each other, and then, and as I was closer to the tip of the edge, Angel kissed me and let me go. I fell from the cliff and kiss. It was a feeling of true passion and as everyone else saw me fall down, I kept my focuses only on the feeling of love and joy. It was a feeling that I had lost ever since me and my Jewel broke up. So I settled on it more and as I was reaching the water from the cliff, I opened my mind and flew!

I actually did it! For the first in my life, without any tech or magic, I flew on my own. It was moment of being a real Super-Man moment for me. In my mind I only thought about how far my friends and I have gotten now, how powerful I'm becoming, and of how much of eternal my future may be with Angel. She and my team of super friends are what make me strong now. So I enjoyed the rest of my flight.

•I felt cool breeze blow on my face.

•I dashed my hands on the ocean area.

•I raised myself up to be in the sky.

I haven't felt more alive in years. So once I came down, everyone cheered and hugged me and I told them of it felt. And I also knew how Blu really felt when he first flew. Then everyone tested me more until we were done and saw how my powers work. One thing that's strange is how I've been on 55221 for almost five years yet my Timeless Energy has never behaviored like this before. Maybe that's because nothing ever got my attention more until Angel and Credo revealed their true selves to me.

* * *

So we continued with the plan to stop Credo. Then came another special and odd mission where we got another distress call and the ship crashed. We came across an island that was property of the Black Navy and it had possession of a universal mine. An ancient weapon that was strong enough to destroy a planet, something that Black Navy seem to have but never heard of before. This was definitely not good for us until we came across a lone survivor in the island. He lead all of us into his home, and we later learned that he was a former Black Navy neurosurgeon. He was a man obsessed with brains and DNA, and his name was…Doctor Nigel Alexander (aka DNA), an old enemy of mine from my home universe. And this one, he is really named E7. Now as we figured out who he was, he set us all into a machine that switch our brains.

You can imagine what kind of party that was.

•Agumon was Gabumon.

•Arnold was Toothless

•Ash was Hiro

•Baymax was Pikachu

•Cyili was Jeremy

•Eduardo was Roberto

•Hiccup was Spider-Man

•Jewel was Viper

•Matt was Tai

•Sonia was Tails

And biggest problem of them all, was that Blu was in my body and vice versa! We became a team of super switches. So we had to cope with this while fighting E7, getting the mine, or we would've been stuck like this until it would explode. Soon we went through his obstacles, fought, and defeated him. And thanks to Angel (given that she was never affected by the machine), our brains got back in the right places, we permanently deactivated the mine, and we gave E7 a taste of his own medicine by dragging his brain into a helpless chore bot. Then we got back to our ship, after it fixed itself, and made it home back in space.

The lesson to this was that no matter where you are in the multiverse, you should never do the same things Hansel and Gretel do.

* * *

If I may mention this: there was this one time, before we met Angel, where my team and I took a break on something like a Coney-Island Space Station. We went towards it and never went through any problems. Me and the team just enjoyed ourselves while playing the games, riding the rides, looking at the space shows, and anything good. But then later on, while I saw that Blu and Jewel were having a great time together, I noticed this heart machine.

You know the same kind of rip-off machine that tells you if you and your boy/girlfriend are the perfect pair? So Blu and Jewel spotted it and wanted to try it. When I noticed that, I was afraid the machine was gonna say that they aren't the perfect pair and that Jewel is in love with Roberto. So I sneaked behind them, and was ready to set my laser to blast an EMP on the machine. But once the two made it, I hesitated and feared that their relationship was gonna end because of me. But then that suddenly dropped when the machine said they are the perfect pair. I was relieved and Blu and Jewel were happy. So I walked away and we all continued enjoying our time before we left.

* * *

 **Summer to Fall**. I can't imagine any other team in the resistance that made as much progress as we did. Since the alliance had the BN's best fleet, they had a bigger advantage of fighting the enemy, thanks to us, and we were able to convince leaders from more foreign or intergalactic governments to help us fight back. The alliance became stronger, we became stronger, and…I became stronger. Somehow, with every new mission that came up, my powers were going through and that was mostly because I was starting a little hot tempered. More than normal anyway. With every reminder I had of Credo, I just became more angrier and more powerful, which lead to me almost turning into a monster, almost leading me back to who I use to be. An unholy man.

My friends noticed this, so Angel wanted to take me on date so everyone could figure out what to do for me. Then COMP spilled something for them. They learned from her that the day I assembled everyone together was on the same day as my birthday. That's right! COMP (my trustworthy friend & supercomputer) spoiled one of my biggest secrets and then the gang wanted to set up a party for me.

Then when me and Angel got back from our good date, everyone jumped out and surprised us. "Surprise! Happy Birthday, Garrett!" Those were their words all together. This wasn't something I wanted anyone to be involved in, especially my friends, but even after some denials and "shouldn't have" things, they wanted to do this. So we partied on.

And I probably shouldn't mention this but on that day, I officially turned…16,112 years old. And not only that, this entire team is now a year old. Also, just to make sure you readers don't think I'm selfish, I was able to pull up parties for everyone else's birthdays.

Author's Note: _**If you guys ever wonder what are the birth-dates of our heroes then perhaps it's on the same day when they were released. For Example: the 2002 version of Spider-Man is in Garrett's team so that Peter Parker's could be on May 3rd.**_

* * *

Months later after the party (and after the team's second Christmas vacation), we still did our job, took a break every now and then, and didn't have any issues in a long time. Except there was me. My powers were still getting better and so was my anger. I was turning into an out of control animal. I never hurt my team but I did hurt our enemies…a little too far.

My team worried about me, so one day, Angel decided to sleep in and I had time to think. With how hot tempered I was being, I kept reminding myself too much on what Credo's been doing. He was using the entire Black Navy system to dictate this universe and plans to do the same with the rest of the multiverse. And what could possibly top all of that? He has my face. I didn't wanna be known as the man who destroyed everything! Which is why I wanted to bring him down.

So I gathered up my weapons, locked Angel in my room while she was sleeping, and I told everyone that I was gonna go out for a bit. But they didn't buy it. They told me how much they worried but I hardly listened and as I was about to leave, Jeremy threw my golden sword to me, and when I caught it I didn't pay attention to what it showed until Hiro pointed it out. The golden sword was in my hand and it wasn't glowing.

The point to my magic sword is that if it glows then it becomes as powerful as the wielder because the wielder has a heart of pure gold. Meaning a heart full of compassion and selflessness. But seeing how it wouldn't glow in my hand, everyone started to get worry more. Then Peter saw through it, he said aloud that I was planning on going after Credo alone and kill him. Even Baymax saw my stress level was. I admitted only half of it. I wanted to take down Credo but not kill him just teach him a lesson.

They didn't believe me. They wanted to keep me here and help me settle down but instead of listening them I fought them! I fought them off severely like they were my enemies and despite how strong they were, I took them out. I webbed up Spidey, caged Blu and Jewel, washed up Tai and Agumon, almost trashed Baymax, pummeled Jeremy, hurt Tails, and did more harsh things to them and the others that I just don't wanna remind myself of. Angel, of course, heard the commotion but she couldn't help. COMP wanted to them but since I built her she couldn't disobey me, all she could do was keep Angel safe. So after I stopped them, I left the ship, and went after Credo in one of his new network facilities.

So after a long walk, I thought more about what I just did. I didn't want them to get hurt let alone hurt them myself. This was nothing but a big mistake. I hurt my friends but I didn't want them involved in this war anymore so I had to take them down and bring Credo to justice. Though during that time I could never tell if I did all of that for them or myself. All I did know was that Credo needed to face what's coming to him before the entire multiverse is left under his mercy. But then, once I made it to the facility, it was trashed. The entire place was smoked and there was no one around. No soldiers, scientists, no Credo but there was one person, and he was lucky to be alive. It was Scott. I found him under debris and helped get him out. When I woke him up all I could hear him say was "Josh….it's was Joshua. Seth betrayed…us." I couldn't believe it. Joshua Seth, one of my former rebel teammates, is a traitor? He's with the Black Navy!? So after absorbing that, I picked up Scott and brought him to the ship. Everyone was shocked to see me after so shortly but let the feeling go when they saw me carry Scott.

With what Baymax had left, and with the help of Jeremy, Hiro, Peter, and Blu, I was able to bring Scott back to health or else he would've died. Having an old friend die is not something I want in my conscience again. So once he was ready to speak, Scott told us everything. He said that he was full of rage and wanted to face Credo so Josh helped him until Josh turned his back on him. Then he blew up the facility while leaving Scott there to die. I didn't understand why Josh would betray us. He was my teammate for three years and we've always done good together. But seeing him change so suddenly, this created a big problem for me. After that, we brought Scott back to the rebellion's HQ. From there, I told everyone that I was sorry and that I really wasn't planning on killing Credo, I just wanted to face him and turn him over. And I also admitted to them I was being hot tempered, which might explain why my sword didn't glow. My friends said they only wanted to help me and that it would take some time to get over what I did to them. Even Angel wouldn't say a word to me and I didn't blame either of them.

This just showed me that now's not the time to face Credo, and that I should never face him alone. I have my team to strengthen me. Not my anger, not my pride, my experience, or my powers. Just them. And I made sure of that from now on.

Author's Note: _**In case some of you don't know who Joshua Seth is, he was mentioned in the first chapter and he's the same guy who did (and still does) the voice of one of Garrett's teammates; Tai the Digidestined from the original Digimon tv series. And yeah seeing him in a new universe where he's actually a bad guy rather than a kid who's fighting the good fight is kinda deep.**_

* * *

A few days later, everyone forgave me and I made a promised not to push them away again. I was even grateful for the fact that my wife forgave sooner. But then the main problem we all had to deal with was that since Scott is down and Joshua's a traitor, Jackson and Elizabeth had to dwell with taking control of everything. Then came Agent 4, the good friend that I haven't seen since I left to assemble my new team. So he introduced himself to everyone and we brought him along with us during our new missions, which later ended up as a big problem.

Once we got him, we received a new mission call saying that X and E7 have been spotted robbing a jewelry station. This was a shock since we thought we killed them both but went with it. We made it to the place and found them on the run. We splitted up and chased them down everywhere. But then, me, Jewel, and Hiro got lost in a mining tunnel and found something beautiful. It was something on top of an altar kind of thing, and the beautiful thing itself was an egg. A shiny crystal egg with blue fire and mist touching it. So I used my tech to gently carry it and we brought it back to the ship. Everyone wondered what it was until me and 4 explained it. It was a blue macaw egg.

I explained it more by telling them, before I left the resistance, me and 4 were on a mission to scout through a jungle and that's where we discovered a tribe filled with blue macaws. Only they weren't like normal spix's, they were like the ones from the Rio universe but looked neon and ghost like. They lived like birds, were harmless, and never feared me or 4. So we studied them until Elizabeth came and saved us. And from what 4 heard from the many human refugees is that even though earth died, the macaws had these special powers to protect themselves and were able to turn their territory into a floating space island. So me and my team decided what our next destination was gonna be.

I drove the ship and for the first time ever, I got to show my team what 55221's earth was now like. A dead blown away planet with floating debris and space dust. It looked no different from Alderaan and made they feared that Credo would do the same thing to their earths if they lost, but that washed away when we did find what we needed and it was greater than we thought. It was a floating continent. So we spend the night in the ship before landing on it, observing it and the egg. The egg itself seemed very beautiful and strong, and it didn't look like any of the traditional eggs that me and 4 have seen in the past. Everyone joined in the study, Blu, Jewel, Eduardo, and Roberto tried to be more than delicate with it, and I felt a strong bond to it. I felt like everytime I see it, I feel the same thing I always feel when I'm with Angel or when I think about my Jewel. Then when it was the middle of the night, we were all still awake and saw the egg do something.

It was hovering above the nest Angel and Jewel made and the fire around the egg got bigger while the mist flowed from it to the ground. Then, as we least expected it, it sang "Don't Go Away" with Jewel's voice. It was singing so beautifully and we liked it, then the mist began to touch only me, Jewel, and Blu. It touched us like it was trying to comfort us. It was something remarkable to think about until it stopped and rested back down. It made me begin to think…that we could have now just met 55221's version of Jewel.

The next morning, we headed to the float land, and got to use their power rings to disguise themselves as blue macaws just in case. It worked and we were all ready to leave. And, if I may admit, when I saw Angel in her blue macaw disguise she looked…more hotter than normal. Later as we made it to the blue macaw territory, we met its natives and they were no harm to us. In fact, they revealed to us that they are telepaths. This universe's version of blue macaws were amazing, they showed power, telepathy, and could do more, and best of all…they are made of Timeless Energy. They are made of same thing that makes me immortal. So after we got to know them and they got to know us, and we showed them the egg, we had a little party.

Everyone of my teammates got to have fun, knowing what it feels like to be a blue macaw. Blu, Jewel, Eduardo, and Roberto felt like they were at home, and me and Angel enjoyed ourselves too. But for 4, it was something different, as in something familiar. So the tribe leader looked into his mind and found out something remarkable. But we couldn't know until later because a Black Navy squadron attacked us.

Soon we fought them off a little and went into hiding after 4 saved the leader. Once we were all the safe, the leader explained what the egg was. It was the queen egg of the blue macaw's timeless kingdom. The egg was destined to be wedded to the king egg so that they way they both would have the love and power to protect every essence of Timeless Energy across the entire universe. Which meant our next mission was to make sure the queen egg would make it to the king egg as it was hiding in the continent's deepest chamber. So we went through and fought who we would until X and E7 came and captured us. They kept us prison and kept the egg as trophy. The scums told me and my team that Credo is planning on something big for the multiverse. Not to destroy it but conquer it (already knew that). Then after monologuing, X brought something called the Staff of Mind. It looked like a wizard's crystal staff with a living sphere inside it. So X approached with it. I was scared to think what it could do, and when X finally touched me with it…I knew. It went right through me and I could torturing with the power to remind me of every horrible thing that has happened in my life. Whatever that thing was, it was like no other torture machine in any universe I've been too, and though my teammates never endured its power, they feared the worst for me.

So after the hour of torture, my friends helped me and ourselves to escape and get the egg back. So we continued on with the mission and eventually defeated X and E7. Then I destroyed the staff by smashing, but by doing that, I never realized that the total essence of its power merged within me. I couldn't feel anything so I just ignored it and helped everyone. Then we finally brought the egg to the king egg. Once they together in the same, they hatched. They hatched into two beautiful young chicks and were set to be the kingdom's new rulers. But then they quickly quickly grew so fast and resembled Blu and Jewel. It proved that they are their counterparts. They looked happy as we looked surprised, and before they could leave to protect the kingdom they gave Agent 4 a flash of his memory. Then when me, Angel, Blu, and Jewel were closest the king and queen, they shapeshifted into me and my Jewel. This surprised us until the queen touched Angel's shoulder and said to her to take care of me. Angel accepted it and then the king and queen flew away to use their powers for good.

This adventure was an astonishing one for all of us. Then we made it back to the ship and found that there weren't anymore problems to deal with. That is until I made an announcement to everyone. I told them that because of my problem and because of the rebellion is looking, I've decided to expand the team.

I've recruited and brought six new members to the team.

•Amy Rose from the Sonic X universe.

•Mimi and Palmon from the original Digimon universe.

•Mimi the blue macaw

And…

•"OC1" and "OC2"

* * *

 _ **Sorry if that wasn't long in the best way but hopefully you were able to get the picture of it all. So of right now, The Gang Secrets are only just beginning.**_


End file.
